Micro-adaptive picture sequencing (MAPS), a computationally-efficient contrast-adaptive variable-resolution digital image coding technique is described in some detail in two reference articles listed below:
1. LaBonte, A. E., "Two Dimensional Image Coding By Micro-Adaptive Picture Sequencing", Proceedings of the Society of Photo-Optical Instrumentation Engineers, Volume 119, Applications of Digital Image Processing, pp 99-106, 1977; and PA1 2. LaBonte, A. E. and T. E. Rosenthal, "MAPS Image Compression, RADC, March 1980, Final Report on F30602-C-78-0253".
These articles describe the MAPS algorithms for compression and decompression of video data. The algorithms are designed so that both compression and decompression involve only integer operations with no multiplies or explicit divides. In the "standard" digital encoding of an image, the scene is partitioned into a grid of equi-sized pixels and an intensity value is given sequentially for each element. Thus, only the intensity data is explicit. The resolution and position data are implicit. MAPS departs from standard matrix encoding of the image by making the resolution explicit. This is done at a micro level and element size can vary from pixel to pixel. This process is organized in such a way that the MAPS element positions remain implicit. Thus, compression is achieved by replacing a large amount of intensity data with a smaller amount of explicit resolution information.
Because the image data is compressed by describing as large a square area as possible with a single piece of data, it is necessary to smooth, or blend, the edges of adjacent areas to restore the decompressed data to a high quality image. In the above identified articles the smoothing process is included in the algorithms but requires a large amount of processing equipment and time.